A torque converter is used for transferring rotating power from a prime mover, such as an internal combustion engine or electric motor, to a rotating driven load, such as a vehicle Like a basic fluid coupling, the torque converter normally takes the place of a mechanical clutch, allowing the load to be separated from the power source.
The torque converter has three stages of operation. During a stall stage, the engine is applying power to a torque converter pump but a torque converter turbine cannot rotate. For example, in an automobile, this would occur when the driver has placed the transmission in gear but prevents the vehicle from moving by continuing to apply the brakes. During an acceleration stage, the vehicle is accelerating but there still is a relatively large difference between pump and turbine speed. During a coupling stage when the vehicle is moving, the turbine reaches a larger percent of the speed of the pump.
The torque converter is used for smoothing the engagement of the engine to the drive train. However, torque converters are generally inefficient and much of the wasted energy is expended in the form of heat. For example, there is zero efficiency during the stall stage, efficiency generally increases during the acceleration phase, and it is still moderately inefficient during the—coupling stage.